


Resentment

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Resentment

Harold hated his youngest son.  
He believed that Clint wasn't even his.  
His wife had been unfaithful.  
And the runt was the living proof of it.  
No matter what she said.   
So Harold took pleasure in hurting the runt.  
His cries made Harold happy.   
The runt was the reason his business shut down.   
Barney often protected the runt.   
So Harold didn't even spare him.  
Abusing them gave Harold a kind of satisfaction.


End file.
